disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Ferb Fletcher
"Ferb" Fletcher (his full first name is unknown) is a British child currently living in Danville. He is the stepson of Linda Flynn and son of Lawrence Fletcher. He has a stepsister named Candace, and a stepbrother named Phineas. He is friends with Buford, Baljeet, and Isabella, and has a crush on Vanessa Doofenshmirtz. Very laconic, Ferb is not actually shy like one would assume, but very courageous and clever. Quick thinking and on his feet about things, Ferb is a mechanical and technical genius, Ferb has built a plethora of things, from a rollercoaster to a rocket to robots. Personality Ferb is a very intelligent boy who rarely speaks. His intelligence and skill are tested every day in his and Phineas' nearly impossible plans, and he always succeeds. Ferb does not show much facial expression and only occasionally smiles or frowns. He is very focused, but he has once been distracted from his goals after seeing Vanessa at Blueprint Heaven. Although very young, Ferb occasionally demonstrates a mindset that is more akin to a young adult than a child. This is demonstrated especially in the case of Girls, even going as far as to say that he also takes part in these nearly impossible plans "...for the ladies." However, this doesn't stop Ferb from enjoying more juvenile activities. In addition Ferb enjoys participating in unusual and/or downright eccentric activities or antics; such as doing dolphin style swimming in the sea (Swiss Family Phineas) to going down a water-slide using butter as a lubricant (Elementary, My Dear Stacy). Ferb also has a huge appetite, to the point that he reverts to a primal mindset when he hasn't eaten lunch. Although he rarely talks, Ferb demonstrates a wry wit and isn't afraid to speak his mind when it suits him. Like his step-brother Phineas, he is persistent in making summer great. Skills Ferb is shown to have great accuracy.("Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!", "Ain't No Kiddie Ride") Ferb is good at playing the guitar, saxophone, trombone, synthesizer/keyboard, maracas, tambourine, bass, trumpet, bagpipes, harmonica and the drums. He is very intelligent and can think on the spot. He can ride and owns a bike. Ferb has mechanical and technological skill. He has almost single-handily built a roller coaster and track, a real radio-controlled race car, several arenas and stadiums, a space laser (which was supposed to be an ice cream maker but the plans got accidentally switched), a monster truck, a shrinking submarine, and a time machine. He can also sing and can dramatically change the pitch of his voice (as seen in Backyard Beach, Gitchee, Gitchee, Goo, Spa Day songs, along with his participation in the haunted house). He has an expanded vocabulary, and is fluent in French as well as the Martian language and communicate with dolphins. ("Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror", "Flop Starz". "One Good Scare Ought to Do It!", "Run Away, Runway", and "Unfair Science Fair", "Voyage to the Bottom of Buford") In "Nerdy Dancin'", he helps Jeremy with some of his skilled dance moves for Candace on a national dance show. Songs Ferb has sung *Backyard Beach *Gitchee Gitchee Goo *I Love You Mom *Truck Drivin' Girl *The Ballad of Badbeard *Big Ginormous Airplane *Come Home, Perry *Give Me a Grade *Spa Day *Wedding Adventure *Summer Belongs to You! *The Twelve Days of Christmas *Rollercoaster Relationships Phineas Flynn Phineas is not just Ferb's stepbrother, he is also his best friend. Fеrb always helps Phineas with their daily activities. If it wasn't for Phineas' creativity and Ferb's knack for inventing things, their daily activities would never happen. An infrequent running gag in the series is that Phineas accidentally causes Ferb bodily harm as a result of the former's obliviousness. The two have known each other for almost their whole lives, and spend every second of the day together. Perhaps the greatest example of the two's everlasting friendship is when Phineas states that he couldn't ever ask for a better brother than he. Candace Flynn Ferb helped Candace countless times, and loves her as a brother loves a sister. He helped build Candace plenty of things, with help from Phineas. Not much is known of Ferb and Candace's relationship, due to the fact that Ferb rarely speaks to her at all. It is also shown she doesn't know his full name as Vanessa asks her and she replies "I... don't know". ("Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!") Perry the Platypus Ferb is very close to Perry, and seems to care for him as much as Phineas does. Perry will sometimes sleep on Ferb's bed with him. Steve the Chameleon "Steve" is a Chameleon Phineas and Ferb found in their backyard. Steve seems to prefer Ferb over Phineas, who fed him lots of mushrooms. Ferb even gave a long speech to inspire Phineas and Isabella to keep searching for him. At the end of the episode, it is taken that they keep Steve as their pet ("The Lizard Whisperer"). Lawrence Fletcher Lawrence is Ferb's biological dad. Ferb helps Lawrence out a lot and loves him very much. Ferb has been heard referring to Lawrence as "Father, not "Dad" or "Daddy" ("Picture This") Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Isabella is good friends with Ferb, perhaps because he's the stepbrother of her crush, Phineas. Isabella doesn't seem to have a romantic interest in Ferb like she does with Phineas. However, when Candace implies to Isabella that she may instead end up marrying Ferb, Ferb responds by giving a winking look in her direction, implying that he may have some affection for her ("Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo"). Or, perhaps he just considers himself a "ladies' man." ("Thaddeus and Thor") Ferb was aware of Isabella has crush on Phineas. When they were stranded on the island, Ferb listened while Isabella talked about Phineas not noticing her, and offered her a handkerchief. Sometimes, when he sees her and Phineas together and talking, and he simply walks away from them. ("Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!", "The Doof Side of the Moon") Vanessa Doofenshmirtz When Ferb is picking up plans for his and Phineas's latest contraption, he first meets Vanessa Doofenshmirtz. He develops a romantic attraction to her, which leads to a mix-up between the plans he was picking up and those that Vanessa was picking up for her father. When later asked by Phineas how he got the plans confused, Ferb responds "I was weak." ("I Scream, You Scream") Ferb encounters Vanessa again while test-driving Meap's spacecraft. When he sees that he passed by her, he backs up the spacecraft and looks at her as if he were trying to flirt with her. She responds by smiling at him kindly ("The Chronicles of Meap"). During "Vanessassary Roughness", Ferb repeatedly offers his help to Vanessa, even though he is initially rebuffed. She learns his name, and calls it out when she is in trouble. She even kisses him on the cheek at the end of their adventure. When Phineas and Ferb take off in their new ship to travel around the world, Vanessa lands on its cockpit. She sees Ferb, and joins the group of kids for a short period of time. During their time in Paris, Vanessa complains about her dad being evil, and Ferb says "Well, if you love somebody, you have to meet them halfway." He sees a rose stand, but by the time he returns to his post with a rose, Vanessa had left with her dad, Major Monogram, and Perry in a hovercar (Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!). Jeremy Johnson Jeremy participates in many of the activities that Phineas and Ferb plan ("Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror", "S'Winter", "Crack That Whip"). Ferb helped Jeremy dance on a national television show by doing the dance moves for him. At the end of the competition, Jeremy admitted the truth about his dancing and gave Ferb all the credit ("Nerdy Dancin'"). Baljeet Ferb has helped Baljeet in some of Baljeet's projects ("Unfair Science Fair", "The Baljeatles") Buford Van Stomm Ferb once used a Vulcan-style pinch on Buford, after Buford accused him of calling Buford a shark ("Raging Bully"). At some point, Buford nicknamed Ferb "Bean pole McGee". ("Take Two with Phineas and Ferb": Tony Hawk) Irving Not much is known about the relationship because they do not interact much, but Irving has once got a lock of his hair ("Hide and Seek"). List of Ferb's lines Disney Parks Phineas and Ferb made their theme park debut at Disneyland for a taping of the Disney Parks Christmas Day Parade in 2009. They then appeared at Walt Disney World for an appearance in a Disney 365 spot about the Phineas and Ferb video game with Alyson Stoner. More recently, they, along with Perry, appeared at Disney's pavilion of the Licensing Expo in Las Vegas on June 7, 2010. Currently, the three are meetable characters at the newly designed Disney Store at The Shops in Montebello, California. Phineas and Ferb are to be meet-and-greets at Disney's Hollywood Studios starting in May 2011. Trivia * He has one eye that is larger than the other. The eye furthest away from the viewpoint of the audience is one that is almost always larger. When Ferb turns his head, the size of both eyes change, swapping sizes (the small eye enlarges and the large eye shrinks). However, his right eye is the larger of the two when he is viewed head on. This may be an homage to Bill the Cat, the feline from Berkeley Breathed's various comic strips. Bill's eyes also change size, with the larger eye always being closest to the reader's viewpoint. * Ferb was named after a friend of creators Jeff "Swampy" Marsh and Dan Povenmire who knows everything about tools. Though, as stated by the creators, "Ferb is anything but quiet." * In Rocko's Modern Life, a Nickelodeon cartoon that Jeff "Swampy" Marsh and Dan Povenmire previously worked on, someone with the name "Ferb" is mentioned many times. * Ferb was originally to be voiced by Mitchel Musso before the character was made British. Wired GeekDad interview Gallery FerbGuitar.jpg|Strumming his guitar FerbHawaiianGarb.jpg|Dressed as a luau dancer ChefFerb.jpg|As a chef at Chez Platypus Vanessa and Ferb duet 2.jpg|Performing backup guitar for Vanessa's song "I'm Me". FerbSinatra-HDcropped.jpg|Singing like Frank Sinatra FerbInATux.jpg|Wearing a tux AdysonFerbGretchen.jpg|Performing "Gitchee Gitchee Goo" with Adyson and Gretchen. FerbInCrowsNest.jpg|Ferb as a sailor FerbPutsUpChristmasLights.jpg|Ferb at Christmastime FerbPitching.jpg|Ferb pitching in baseball FerbsLongLegs.jpg|Ferb showing off his long legs BoysHairSwitched.jpg|Phineas and Ferb's hair got switched around Phineas_and_Ferb's_Signatures.jpg|Phineas and Ferb's signatures PnFShades.jpg|Ferb and Phineas wearing shades PnFAtTheBeach.jpg|Ferb and Phineas on the beach BoysJugglingCorndogs.jpg|Ferb and Phineas juggling corn dogs FerbThrowSwitch.jpg|Ferb about to throw the switch Ferb_on_Vanessas_Motorcycle.jpg|Ferb riding on the back of Vanessa's motorcycle FerbGretchen1.jpg|Ferb and Gretchen References External links * Category:Characters Category:Phineas and Ferb characters Category:Living characters Category:Males Category:Comedy Characters Category:Heroes Category:Singing Characters Category:Humans Category:Kids Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Silent characters Category:Chefs Category:Disney characters Category:Lovers Category:Characters from Video Games Category:Cowboys & cowgirls Category:Baseball players Category:Pilots